Fake
by crystallizedflames
Summary: After discovering Kid Flash cheating on her, Jinx decides to fake her death, leave him, and start a new 'normal' life in a new city. Flinx, obviously. Rated T just in case.
1. Leaving

**This just kinda popped into my head while I was reading a story about Jinx dying. I liked the emotions that ran through it, but I hated how she had to **_**die.**_** I mean, really, why does Jinx have to DIE to get the attention she deserves? So here's my story: **

**WAIT! Disclaimer: I so own Teen Titans. That's why Kid Flash and Jinx are sooo the main characters, and Robin and Starfire don't exist. (Men in briefcases come in, with a sign that says SUE) OK OK! Jeez, it's called sarcasm… **

_Fake _

I blasted the door to Wally's apartment open. My fingers tingled with the pink hex that had just shot from them. Stalking into the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl of cereal. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I recounted what had made me so…incredibly…frustrated? No, furious.

Wally and I were at a battle in downtown Starcity, a robbery that had happened at Star National Bank. After hexing a few of the robbers, and untying the ropes of the hostages, Wally and I had it all wrapped up. The police came and blah blah blah. Lots of people, pictures, some apparent stalkers, but that was all normal. I got kinda worried though, when Wally hadn't come back from dumping the robbers in jail in the normal 3 seconds it took. Searching through the plethora of fans, I couldn't catch sight of him. Which is hard to do, since he's _Wally, _for Pete's sake. Red hair, bright blue eyes, probably has so many fans around him he can hardly breathe.

But I couldn't find him.

I started searching in the streets, away from the crowds still circling the building. I checked in every alleyway, still no sign of him. Up and down the roads, on the rooftops, even inside some of the apartment housings, but not even a flash of red hair. But, then, ooohh, then, I decided to check the actual Star National Bank building. I wish I had never done it.

Inside was Mr. Carrot-top himself, making out with a dark-haired girl, who looked like Snooki from Jersey Shore. Which made it even worse cuz' I HATE Jersey Shore. That show makes you lose brain cells. Tears threatened to pool over my pink eyes. The most horrible part? He wasn't even trying to stop her, tell her that he had a girlfriend (moi), and then leave to go find me. Nope. He was just standing there, sucking face with some girl, not even wondering what the heck I was doing at the moment. Which just happened to be walking up and slapping him hard across the face. "I hate you." I growled, hexing him.

Then I stalked home.

Where I am now. Reliving that horrible event. I was actually kind of surprised when I got back to the apartment. Being all super-speedy and stuff, he should've been here by now. _Probably still kissing that good-for-nothing son of a banshee,_ I thought darkly.

Which is when I came up with my decision. I was going to die.

Not like, DIE die, more like, pretend dying. I would fake my own death, pack up, move out, create a new name, live in a different city, get a job, and continue living my 'normal' life, secretly helping people out. Foolproof. Then I wouldn't ever see Kid Flash again.

I went to my room, and packed up everything. I took the vase of roses that he had given me and burned it. I burned it, and scattered the ashes around his room. I felt like a pagan, but he deserved to clean his messy room once in a while. I wrote a fake note directed to him and left it on the kitchen counter:

_Kid Flash- _

_We're over. I'm tired of you flirting with every girl who passes you by, with me on the sidelines. What happened at the bank was the last straw. I hate you. _

_-Jinx _

I also drew a picture of him being murdered. It was very detailed, and I even put a unicorn in the background laughing at him. Masterpiece.

I left then and there, heading for the airport. Glancing over the map of the millions of cities in the world, one caught my eye. Charm City. I almost laughed out loud. I bought a one-way ticket to it, and was soon flying high over the country, Starcity in my past. I sighed, and stared out at the twinkling stars in the sky, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Two days after leaving _him,_ I found myself staring at a beautiful apartment in uptown Charm City. The people here didn't need much 'saving' because it wasn't like Charm was right next to some huge laboratory or bank outlet or whatnot.

My new apartment was amazing. It was the top level of an apartment housing building that towered over most of the other skyscrapers. It was a huge apartment that had a private entrance to the roof. Windows covered almost every inch of wall space, which was fine by me, because I absolutely loved the view. It was one of uptown, with a close up view of the stars, and where you could see all of the other buildings surrounding it. There were two bedrooms, one of which I made my drawing room, a living room, an enormous kitchen, two bathrooms, an office, and a workout room. Perfect.

My bedroom had an enormous walk-in closet. I unpacked my clothes, and changed out of my traveling clothes, which just happened to be my costume. I took a warm shower, and changed into an off-the-shoulder t-shirt that was black with a sparkly white rose twirling down it and gray jeggings. I put on a pair of slouch boots and a white fedora with a sparkled band on it to cover up most of my curly pink hair. It was time for my makeover.

I walked out of the apartment complex and hailed a cab. I asked the driver to take me to the best salon in Charm. He drove me to a spa store called _Simplicity_. Ironic, right?

I paid the driver, thanked him, and walked into the salon. Giving my name to the girl at the counter, I sat down in one of the wooden seats. I gazed around at the décor. It was a combination of zen and high class décor, like gold candlesticks and stuff. It shouldn't have worked at all with each other, but somehow or another, _Simplicity _made it work. It was a gorgeous interior. When the girl called my name, she led me through a series of passageways and up an elevator to a large styling salon. Sitting me in a chair, she left to get a stylist.

Her name was Jasmine. She had a pixie cut with white hair and one streak of bright blue that hung over one of her hazel eyes. She came up to me and the first thing she said was, "OMIGOSH! I LOVE THAT COLOR!" She pulled a strand of my pink hair out from under my fedora, and twiddled it in her fingers. "How'd you get it so bright? I can't even do that, and I'm the best stylist _Simplicity _has."

"Um, I kinda…tried to dye it when I was young, and I left it in a little too long…" I pulled off my fedora, and my curly bubblegum pink hair came tumbling out. Jasmine gaped at it in shock.

"And you want to change it, WHY?" She started to play with it, putting it up in a bun at first, with one pink curl hanging down, then draping it around my shoulders.

"I'm kind of changing my look."

"Why? The police after ya? Witness Protection Program?"

"Trying to escape a clingy ex-boyfriend."

Jasmine nodded seriously, as if she knew what I was going through. "I had to do that too. Hence the white hair." She pointed to the pure white her hair was. So maybe she did know what I was going through.

"Ya…"

"Ok, so what do you want your hair to look like then?"

"Black. Still curly, but the darkest black you can find. With pink streaks running throughout."

"That is gonna look so EPIC! I love the way your mind works. Let me go grab my stuff. Hang on," Jasmine raced off to get her hairdressing supplies, while I swiveled around in a chair. Other stylists passed by me with looks of interest and longing on their faces. I could tell they all wished they were Jasmine right now.

She came back with her supplies and started to do my hair. "So," she began, combing through my tangles, "what happened between you and your ex?"

I was planning on saying something along the lines of "None of your beeswax," just slightly nicer, but instead, when I opened my mouth, the whole story spilled out. Jasmine was so kind, she just listened, nodding her head a few times throughout, doing my hair all the while.

Tears threatened to spill over, but I restrained them. I wasn't going to cry over _him._ Not after what had happened.

Jasmine finished my hair during the time I was telling her my story. She just sat in the chair next to me until I had finished. She stared at me for a while, then she took my hand in hers.

"How about this-to help you forget about that, um, little scene, why don't I come over to your apartment, and we can have a movie night with chocolate and champagne, okay? It will be so much fun!" I couldn't say no to that. Who doesn't like chocolate and champagne?

I smiled at her. "Sure. 632 Dazzl Avenue. Apartment 933, top floor. Just tell Norm, the clerk at the front desk, that you're looking for me. I haven't figured out a name yet, so right now it's just under Hexe."

Jasmine smiled back at me. "I'll be there."

I left _Simplicity _with enthusiasm. So far, I liked Charm City. A lot.


	2. Dead

**Second Chapter: This time it's with Kid Flash. I think you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own Charm City. I think…I didn't check to see if the mayoral elections went through yet… **

_Chapter 2: Dead _

I can't believe it.

It's just not, not possible or plausible or anything.

I found her last night, in the street. Just a bloody mess. I checked her pulse, and nothing was there. Her hair was still in its horns, but it was a deep red instead of its usual bubblegum pink. I called Raven, her best friend, and Robin, since he's the leader, in the morning, not wanting to get yelled at for waking them up at 3. They both came as quickly as they could.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Raven's normal monotone was quivering. Just slightly, but having super-speed doesn't just mean that you can run to China in 10 milliseconds.

"Kid Flash, we'll take care of everything. You can just keep going on with your life. You need to let it go." There goes Mr. Sunshine, always looking on the bright side of things.

"HOW CAN I GET OVER HER? I LOVED HER ROBIN!" I stood up, covered in Jinx's blood, and raved at the human traffic light.

"Well, do you know of anyone that would've done this to her?" Robin continued with his stupid interrogation.

"No-"Then I stopped. How could I forget? "Well, actually-" Wait, why would I tell Robin? He'd think it was my fault. It wasn't _my _fault, it was Stell's. She's the one who should be thrown in jail for Jinx's death. "No, I don't."

"Well, if you can think of anyone, let me know." Robin flipped open his communicator. "Cyborg, I'm going to need a stretcher and some tools. Do you think you could get down here?"

I left them to their work after being assured that she would get a proper burial. Once home, I crumpled up the note she had left me, and went to my bedroom. Ashes were scattered everywhere. I checked her old room. The vase of roses that I had given her for our anniversary were gone. No doubt scattered about my room in a burnt form.

I sat on my bed, remembering what had happened that night after Jinx and I had saved the Star National Bank from being robbed. She had untied the hostages, then helped them safely outside. I was about to follow, after having delivered the robbers to jail, but a voice stopped me.

"Don't go, Kid Flash. She's not worth it." A girl who looked like Snooki from Jersey Shore appeared out of the darkness. I hated her immediately. Not just because Jersey Shore was Jinx's most hated show in the world, but because she just wasn't Jinx. Then I saw a badge on her shirt.

_KFFC_

Kid Flash Fan Club. Uh-oh.

"I'm the one you really want," She circled me like a shark. I was about to escape when I saw something in her hands. It was a remote.

"Name's Stell, and if you don't do what I tell you too, then your puny pathetic girlfriend will blow up, along with all the other people outside."

Definitely not good. I couldn't do anything about it. I might have fast reflexes, but if I missed, then POOF! Jinx would be gone. I did what she told me.

She grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't make out with her, I could at least do that much. But she kept trying to make me. I did not like this girl. If I can even call her that.

Then the worst of all things happened. Jinx walked in. I could see her. The look of pain and shock on her face was overwhelming. I needed to go to her, but Stell here wouldn't let me. Jinx walked up, slapped me across the face, then calmly looked me in the eyes. Her beautiful pink eyes were full of anger. "I hate you."

I cringed as she walked away. Those words didn't have a hint of emotion behind them. It was like she was stating a fact, like _E=mc__₂__. _**(I couldn't find a superscript of 2 on my computer. Sorry!) **Worst moment of my life.

And then I run off to find her, after breaking Stell's remote because Jinx left, and throwing her in jail. I searched EVERYWHERE. My apartment, the streets, the alleyways. I couldn't find her. Ya, sure, there was a chance that she had made it to the apartment after I had left, but my mind was going to fast for me to register it.

Then I came across _it. Her body._ Dead, deflated, covered in blood. Her pink hair had been stained red, and tire marks told me that she had been run over. I sat next to her all that night, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she might take a breath, or SOMETHING, just so I could say I was sorry and kiss her over and over and over again before she went to a better place.

Then I called Raven and Robin. Now I'm home. But it doesn't seem like it. I expect her to just waltz in here and hex me for doing something stupid, like leaving the water running in the bathroom. I can't get her out of my head. Tears drip down my cheeks.

I just can't believe she's gone. Forever.

"Is he gone?"

"Ya, he left for his apartment a while ago."

"Good." Cyborg took a hidden computer chip out of the concrete in the street. Pressing a few microscopic buttons, the image of Jinx's dead form, and the tire tracks, faded away.

"How'd he take it?"

"Bad." Raven floated over to where Cy was doing something funky with the chip.

"Which, I'm guessing, means he flipped out."

"Ya, pretty much. The fake blood was a nice touch."

"Are you gonna call her?"

Raven sighed. "Sure, but can you cover the transmission? I don't want anyone listening in, or following it so that they can find her."

"No problem. After what he did to her, I'll do anything to make her feel safe and secure."

**I kinda realized that I never told you whose story I read about Jinx dying. It was one by guardyanangel. She's so awesome! Anyways, R&R please!**


	3. Alias

**Sorry! I didn't realize that its been so long. I'm just gonna shut up, and let you read. THANKS FOR WAITING! **

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't CLAIM TEEN TITANS. (what? It says **_**dis**_**claimer as in NOT CLAIM, which is what I did) **

_Chapter 3: Alias _

"So, new name, new name…" Jasmine, "Call me Jazz," was sitting in my living room, munching on chocolate covered strawberries. I had told her my name, and thankfully, Jazz had no idea who I really was. Now she and I were both drinking champagne and eating chocolate-covered snacks, and trying to think up a new alias for me.

"What about….Rose?" I immediately shook my head.

"Too obvious."

"Okay…how about…JASMINE!"

"No."

"Why not?"

" 'Cuz I'm not you."

"Touche…" Jazz looked stumped for a couple of minutes. "I'VE GOT IT!" She snapped her manicured fingers and pointed at me.

"Your new name is…drum roll please…Jade!"

I rolled it around in my head. Jade Hexe. It was simple, but mysterious. I liked it.

"Jazz, you are now looking at the newly appointed Jade Hexe." Jazz clapped her hands like a little girl.

"Yes! It's perfect for you! Now can we get down to the important thing?" Jazz's tone got serious, and she stared at me straight in the eye, her hazel ones into my now-gray ones. (Compliments of colored contacts) "Do we get to eat your super secret ultra awesomely amazing dessert now?"

I couldn't help it; I cracked up. Jazz smiled and was soon laughing along with me. It comforted me, knowing that I had finally found someone who understood me, even just the tiniest bit. Jazz was such a relief to that brain-washed scum of a beaver.

"So do we get to eat it now?"

"Ya, hang on. I'll get it from the awesomely amazing kitchen." I said, teasing her.

"No, the kitchen is amazingly fantabulous!" Jazz called from the living room when I walked into the kitchen. I giggled loud enough for her to hear, then got the 'super secret ultra awesomely amazing' dessert out.

It was little dark and milk chocolate squares, drizzled with white chocolate, with sugar-made snowflakes on top. There were about 18 of them, made from scratch. I was incredibly proud of the way they turned out.

I brought it into the living room, and I swear, Jazz's eyes bulged out of her head. The second I put the tray down, she had gobbled about 5 of them.

I laughed. "Jazz, gods, slow down! I like to eat these things too, you know."

"These are delicious! Where the heck did you learn to bake like this?"

"I kind of taught myself. My mother and father abandoned me on the steps of some temple when I was young, and there wasn't much to do other than bake, so I taught myself all of the baking tips and tricks I needed to know."

"That's amazing! LIGHT BULB!" Jazz shrieked while stuffing another one of my treats into her mouth. "I know what your job is gonna be."

"What?" I asked, sucking on the sugar snowflake.

"You, Ms. Jade Hexe, are going to be Charm City's best baker in all of Charm City's baker history."

"Yes! That's perfect, Jazz!" I was overjoyed! I never imagined that I would open my own bakery up. "But what am I gonna call it?"

Jazz had a sparkle to her eye, giving me the notion that I was going to like her answer.

"_Enchanted Pastries._"

"Omigosh, Jazz, it's perfect!"

"I know, right? I told you that I know people."

Jazz and I were standing in front of a large empty store. It had windows lining the front, and a double-door entrance. We stepped into the store, and I explored a little. The front area was white marble, and there was a white granite counter-top that, upon closer look, had gold and silver sparkles in it. There was no display case, but instead there was probably a 3-foot-long white granite table, same style as the original counter-top, that had a glass pane in front of it that had spiral designs.

In the back, behind the sparkly counter, there was a huge room that was definitely big enough to fit a kitchen and more. I hugged Jazz, and we both started jumping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's so perfect, I could cry!"

"THEN BUY IT!"

"Why, you think I'm not going to?"

"Touche."

Omigosh. I cannot tell you how much I loved my bakery.

The kitchen in the back was super high-tech, and it made baking 400 chocolate squares so much easier. The white-sparkly granite table with the glass pane now had many different cakes, chocolates, cupcakes, and cake lollipops behind it. There were white chairs with small sparkly granite tables that had small roses in vases on them decorating the entrance area.

Jazz was such a big help, too. I taught her how to make cakes, and soon she was working part-time with me. She even told all of her friends (which would be roughly more than ¾ of Charms) about my bakery, and I had more costumers than I could count.

Having a famous bakery was amazing. People would come from all the other cities in the nation, just to taste my chocolate-drizzled strawberries. It was a dream come true.

But then the worst possible thing had happened.

A certain carrot-topped boy walked into my store. And introduced himself as Wally.


	4. Found

**Words words words….inside joke…..words words words…thanks somebody for something…..words words words words…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, unicorns would be prancing around, wreaking havoc throughout Jump City and Jinx would stop them with her awesome power of drawing. **

**As Jazz would say, THAT'S SO INCREDIBLY AWESOMELY AMAZING! **

_Chapter 4: Remember _

"Kid Flash, get up."

"No."

"Kid, up. Now."

"Not gonna happen."

"Get up or I'll send those pictures of you in that pink frilly dress to Speedy."

"That's not fair! Jinx…she….made me…"

"Oh gods no. Not this again."

I started bawling. My head was smooshed into my pillow, and my legs were hanging off the edge of my bed. I was wearing my civilian clothes. I hadn't changed for 2 months. Or taken a shower. Or even eaten. I was surprised I wasn't dead yet.

Now, to make matters worse, Robin was in my room trying to get me to act alive again. I hadn't saved anyone or done anything hero-like since she died. And Robin was getting pretty pissed at me because of that.

"Kid-Wally, you need to get up and live your life! You've been in here for 4 months! At least for the first 2 you actually communicated with us."

"In other words, you're asking me to get up and go be a hero again, get girls to fall for me, and continue being a player. Act as if Jinx never existed."

"Not to be mean to Jinx or anything, but ya, pretty much."

"Now I'm never getting up."

"I found that photo! I'm gonna click message…"

"Wait, Robin…"

"…and here's Speedy, at the top of my contacts…"

"Robin, please!"

"Finger is almost at the send button…"

With a flying roundhouse kick, I knocked his phone out of his hand. Still laying on the bed. I am so ninja.

"Will you get up now?"

"Let me think…..no."

"Don't make me bring out my tazer."

"You know, I'm really questioning your methods of persuasion."

"Fine! Then I guess I'll just leave."

"Door's right over there."

"UGH!" Robin stormed out of my apartment.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Then I remembered how that's exactly what Jinx would say whenever she thought I had left. I really hadn't. I know. I'm such a stalker.

I started to cry again.

"Wally, I have something to tell you."

I glanced up from my soggy pillow. Raven was floating in front of me. "Are you here to try and get me to 'live my life again?'"

"No, I'm here to tell you something about the death of Jinx."

The second she mentioned Jinx's name, I had slammed her up against a wall. "What! What about Jinx's death? What else is there to know? Why do you people keep coming here to torment me? I'm not going to just up and forget about her! WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A FREAKIN' FUNERAL!"

"She's not dead."

"AND NOW YOU GUYS THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE IN HERE AND START YELLING AT ME BECAUSE- wait, what?"

"Jinx isn't dead."

"But-but I saw her. I _saw _her godforsaken body after the crash, Raven. It was bloody, and it was horrible, and it was even-"

"It was a holographic image."

"BUT I TOUCHED IT! I COULD FEEL HER! HER BLOOD WAS STAINED ON MY SHIRT!"

"All thanks to fake blood and some fake body parts where we knew you would check to see if they were working or whatever."

"Who's 'we?'"

"Cyborg, me, Robin, and, um, Jinx."

"JINX? You mean she, she TRICKED ME?"

"Well, we all did. After what you did, Cyborg was about ready to go over to your apartment and kick you to Siberia. Jinx wanted to leave you, but she knew that you'd come find her, and she didn't want to ever see you again. So, we faked her death so that you would forget about her. What we weren't expecting was for you to actually stay holed up in your apartment for 4 months. Jinx was expecting you to just see your body, mourn for 30 seconds, and then hop up and save the next damsel-in-distress in line."

"Is that why you're telling me this? So that I can go find her?"

Raven just smiled. "She lives in Charm City. I'm not going to tell you where, mainly because that would ruin all the fun for you. You're just going to have to find her yourself."

I snorted. "Charm City. Figures. I could've figured that out. Besides, how hard can finding a girl with hot pink hair be?"

"Oh, you'll find that it's actually extremely hard."

"Wait, what? How will it be hard? Does she have a new name? Did she dye her hair or something? Raven!"

Raven just smiled, and then she vanished through one of her many portals.

"Thanks for the tips."

I arrived in Charms a split second after Raven left. People crowded the streets, stopping in different stores and talking with friends. It felt a lot like Star City, but there wasn't a plethora of villains everywhere, and it was a lot cleaner.

I sprinted through the streets, searching for any girl with bubblegum hair. Not one person I passed by had any signs of pink in their hair. I saw a guy with brown hair and a pink streak, but I don't think Jinx would've changed her sex because of me.

I'm not that horrible, am I?

Sitting on a park bench, I then realized one of my many stupid mistakes that I had done within the last 30 seconds. Namely, why would Jinx feel compelled to love me again if I was wearing 2 month old clothes, hadn't showered, and looked like I had gone on a celebrity cleansing diet?

I can be a genius sometimes.

Racing towards an apartment building that looked nice enough, (there weren't hobos lining the front, no cardboard windows, and there were actual limosines, not the fake poster board ones lining the front) I asked the clerk if there were any available rooms.

He said no.

How can a 1,000-story apartment building be FULL? Beats me. But apparently, in uptown Charm City, its possible.

Before I could start yelling at Mr. Fancy Pants, he began to talk in a rushed voice.

"But we do have a large penthouse suite. It's located at the top of the-"

"I'll take it."

"Sir, its already been bought."

"Then why the HECK are you telling me this?"

"Because, sir, it's the apartment that we use to combine tenants. You and the person who is living there now will have to share the spacious room until we can get you an open one."

That didn't sound entirely…terrible.

"Who is living in it now?"

While he searched for the name in his Great Big Book Of Records, I crossed my fingers and prayed that it wasn't an obsessed fangirl.

"Ah! Here she is. It's a young lady, about your age. Her name is Jade Hexe."

I silently cursed. There was a 99.9% chance that it was a fangirl, and .1% that it wasn't.

Namely, Jinx.

Well, I had nowhere else to go.

"I'll take it."

"Good. Top level. Here's your key card. You need it for the elevator to get up."

"Thanks."

I headed up to the penthouse suite. When the elevator doors opened, I found myself staring at the most amazing suite I had ever seen. Windows that overlooked the city surrounded the living room. A large spacious kitchen hovered right next to it. Racing around the suite, I found that there were two bedrooms (one had been turned into a drawing room), two bathrooms, a workout room, and an office. Every single rooms' walls were covered in windows. Except for the bathrooms. I didn't mind because, heck, I loved the view. It was one of uptown, with a close up view of the stars.

After clearing out my new bedroom of all of the pencils, drawing pads, and paints and paintbrushes, I took a long shower, and changed into warmer clothes, as it was snowing outside.

Warm clothes for me are black jeans and a red t-shirt.

Cozy.

I sprinted outside, glancing at all the shops that came into view. There were toy shops, spas, department stores, shoe shops, fixing-your-shoes shops, and I think I even saw a shop for wrecking your shoe just so that you could get new ones. Charm City was definitely the dream city for shopaholics.

I was just about to turn around, and head back to the apartment, and maybe meet Ms. Jade Hexe (hoping, hoping, praying, that she WASN'T an obsessed stalker-fangirl), when I saw a bakery.

But not just any bakery. Probably the one place in all of Charms that Jinx would go to. It was called _Enchanted Pastries. _

The most famous bakery in the nation.

I had no freakin' idea that it was in Charms.

I gotta get a cupcake.

So, like any teenage boy wanting a sugar rush, I raced into the bakery, and stared into the large gray eyes of the most Jinx-like girl I had ever seen.

Curly, long, black hair with pink streaks, large gray eyes, and a total black, blue, dark gray, and pink outfit. She glared at me the second I walked in.

"Hi, I'm Wally. Wally West."

"What do you want?" She spat at me, her eyes sending me hidden death threats.

I found her.

Take that, Raven.


	5. Discovery

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been sick, and doing homework and all that lovely nonsense. But YAY! Next chapter is up! PARTYYY! **

**P.S. I LOVE Harry Potter, and I couldn't think of a name, so whoever spots the mentioned name first gets a cyber cookie, some milk, and a whole bunch of presents, including a story that I'll write for you. But it has to be something I like. Read my profile. I'm gonna let you guys read now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Trust me. You guys would know if I did. (see disclaimer for chapter 4) **

_Chapter 5: Discovery_

Oh. My. Gods.

Now, normally, under these circumstances, I would hex him into an oblivion.

Sadly, I had never been under this circumstance.

You know, the one where I-can't-use-my-powers-cuz-that-would-give-me-away, one.

The worst thing was, I think he knows that I'm me. With that smirk he's giving me, I'm pretty sure he does.

Good thing Jazz and I planned for this.

"Sir? What do you want?"

Wally stared at me in a way that made me want to look at my hair to make sure it hadn't suddenly turned back into the bubblegum color it used to be.

"Um, sorry, it's just, have we met before?"

"No. There aren't too many redheads in Charms. I've been here for probably 3 years." Such a lie. I'd only been there maybe 3-4 months. But he didn't need to know that.

"Oh. Okay. It's just that, I mean…What's your name?" His Caribbean Blue eyes gazed into my stormy gray ones.

"Jade. Jade Hexe."

"Funny last name."

"Says the guy named _Wally._" I sniggered. Just because I _used _to date him, doesn't mean I actually ever thought his name was that…um…normal.

"Touché."

"What do you want?" I said, gesturing to the many sweets that lined the countertop.

"Right. Um, can I have a piece of the Chocolate Dazzler cake, and three Red Velvet Cakepops?"

I grabbed the three Cakepops off of the counter top. They were one of our bestsellers. I didn't understand why. Anyone can make them. Then I ran into the kitchen, where Jazz was working.

Quietly, so he couldn't hear us, I gave Jazz a worried glance. "He's found me."

"You're kidding."

I gave her a look. "Go see for yourself. He's the stupid redhead with the cocky grin on his face."

Jazz ran quietly to the edge of the doorway. Peering out, I saw her face turn pale.

She walked back over to where I was standing, hands on my hips. Her face had just gone into Panic Mode.

"Holy crap. Holy crap. Okay, calmness, calmification, we can do this-"

"Calmification?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!"

"Okay, Jazz, I'm gonna go out, buy some stress relief scented candles, give them to you, then head back to my apartment. Okay?"

Jazz was starting to hyperventilate. I swear, she was more worked up about this than I was. Handing her a paper bag, I grabbed a slice of the Chocolate Dazzler cake, and gave it to Mr. McCheater.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Here you are, sir."

He gave me a cocky, I-Know-Who-You-Are one back. "Thanks. _Jade._"

He walked out, carrying my hopes and dreams of living a nice normal life with him.

After dropping off Jazz's candles (she was still hyperventilating.), I headed straight back to my apartment. Hugging my black coat around my thin body, I pushed through the revolving doors of the building, said hello to Norbert, the doorman. He was the most amazing doorman ever. He took my coat, and waited for me to get used to the blaze of warmth that overcame me after stepping out of the chilly winter air before speaking.

"Erm, Ms. Hexe, I have been informed to tell you that you will now be sharing your apartment with someone else."

"Oh, that's nice. Thank you, Nor. Oh, and before I forget, here you are. Merry Christmas!" I handed him a box of my famous Elegant Vanilla Velvet cake, and headed upstairs. I hadn't really listened to what he said, not because I don't like him, because I do, a lot, it's just that my head was so full of _Wally, _that I was starting to get a headache.

Once I had reached the apartment, I lit some candles, placed them around the bathtub, quickly took off my clothes, turned off the lights, and gosh why are there so many freaking steps to taking a relaxing hot bath?

Immersing myself into the warm water, I let out a sigh of pleasure. There's really nothing like a hot bath on a cold winter night. I sat there, half submerged in the water, the calming scents of the candles wafting over me. Then the doorbell rang.

I groaned. And just when I was beginning to enjoy myself. I wrapped a towel around me, and thinking it was Jazz, opened the door. There really is no one else I would open a door for in a towel.

"Ya, Jazz, what's –" I stopped. Jazz wasn't standing in front of me. No. Of course not. Because my life just can't possibly go right for one freaking moment.

Instead, I got my new roommate. Mr. Wally West. And he was staring at me, checking me out from head to toe, his stupid eyes twinkling.

"Well, well, nice little welcome back gift for me, huh?"

Now, I know I promised not to use my powers, because it would give me away, and yadda yadda yadda. But given the fact that he already knew it was me, I believe I was fully entitled to what I did next.

I slapped him. Hard. But not just a normal slap, no that's waaaay too weak of a slap. I added an, erm, extra boost to it with one of my hexes.

"OW!" My hand left a huge throbbing red mark on his cheek. Serves him right.

"Go away." I hissed, slamming the door on his face. It would've worked extremely well, if he hadn't, well, sprinted inside at the last minute.

"Can't, sweet cheeks. I live here now."

Ugh. I figured that. "Fine, then go to your bedroom, and leave me to my peace and quiet." I fixated him with my follow-me-and-you-die glare, and left the living room, heading straight back to the bathroom.

Yet, he still followed me. Did this guy have a freaking death wish?

"You know, _Jade,_ I was wondering, why did you fake your death? I mean, wouldn't it have been easier just to leave?"

"No, cuz then you'd find me. But I see that even dying can't help me escape from _you._" I filled that word with such pain, such remorse, that Wally was taken aback by it. I used this golden opportunity to slam the bathroom door in his face, and lock it.

I sunk back into the bathtub, candles still lit and burning, water still hot, and listened to wondrous sounds of Wally screaming at me and trying to bang the door down.

Aww, sweet, sweet, moments.


	6. News

**I swear I'm dedicating all of my time to this story. But hey, you guys like it, so I'm just gonna continue with it. Haha. ****BTW, CONGRATULATIONS to evil-little-sisterishness for finding the HP character. It was Norbert, the doorman. And she found it, like, 10 minutes after I had posted the story. I think that's a record. The story I'll be writing for her will be posting as soon as I write it. Vague, huh? **

**DISCLAIMER: If I seriously did own Teen Titans, do you guys really actually think Cartoon Network would have canceled it? No. I thought not. **

_Chapter 6: News_

Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Times a million yes!

I felt like dancing around the room. I had found her. Jinx-y. My little Jinx-y.

Of course, the only bad thing was that she hated my guts. Understandable. But can't girls ever forgive and forget?

Judging from the fact that Jinx just hexed me off the roof, I'm gonna say no.

I sprinted down the side of the apartment complex, and, within a few seconds, was back inside the apartment, Jinx staring at me like she wanted me to just go crawl into a hole and die.

"So," I said, grinning at her. "How many more lethal 'Hello, Wally!' gifts am I getting?"

I could visibly see her seething at me. I missed her so much. To prove it to her, I ran over and pulled her into a hug.

She resisted. Hard. Even went so far as to hex me. Multiple times.

"Jinx-y, don't be like that. I'm just trying to tell you how much I missed you, and lov-"

"Don't even say it."

"Why not? I mean it. I lov-"

"DON'T!"

"Why can't I say it, Jinx?"

"Because, 1. You cheated on me. 2. You cheated on me. And 3. You cheated on me."

She sent another hex at me, which I narrowly dodged, and walked into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

I felt horrible. I really did love her. It's just that stupid fanclub, with it's stupid members who all seem to want to destroy the world so that they can spend 5 minutes with me. I quietly walked to Jinx's bedroom door, and pressed my ear against it.

I wasn't eavesdropping. I wasn't. I was merely finding out more about why, in fact, she hated my guts so much. One little kiss can't make a person fake their own death, and leave without so much as a 'goodbye, I'm gonna go die, and vanish off the face of the Earth. See ya later!' I had to find out why.

At first, the only thing I could hear were muffled sobs. I wanted so badly to just go in there and hug and kiss her, and tell her everything was gonna be ok. But if I did that, I would probably be dead within a few seconds. I refrained from barging into her room.

Then, I heard her talking to someone. Like she was on the phone or something. I heard snippets of the conversation, like the name 'Jazz' and things like 'You really think so?' and such. But just when I was about to leave, as the conversation was going nowhere where I wanted to listen to, I heard a name.

Not a girl name, like 'Jazz.'

A guy name.

'Beckett.'

It never occurred to me that she might've gotten another boyfriend while here.

I was going to kill her.

No, wait. I'm going to kill _Beckett_ and then kill her. There.

Let the war, begin.

**Ya, i know. Short chapter. See, i had this amazing idea for the next chapter, and i was gonna write it for this one, but it needed Jinx's POV, and this chapter is supposed to be KF's POV. So i wrote a short, sweet, to-the-point story for him. It might be horrible, but at least i stuck with the pattern. **

**Thank you for suffering through it. **

**-icicles (that's what crystallized flames are. if you haven't yet figured it out.)**


	7. Forgiven

**Wow. Chapter 7. I feel so accomplished right now. Okay, and I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites and everything, but my favorite reviewer is evil-little-sisterishness. Not only is she incredibly awesome, but I totally support her name. Ima little sister, and I annoy my siblings to no end. It's fun, you should try it. **

**Disclaimer: I still think Cartoon Network must not have a brain if they need us to write these things so that they know we don't own it. They own it, why do they need us to tell them? **

_Chapter 7: Forgiven _

"Jinx?"

"Um, should I be worried that you know my name?"

"Jinx, it's Raven."

"Oh, well, that's okay then. Rae, I need to tell you something."

"Does this have anything to do with Kid Flash finding you?"

"Ya. It does. How did you know?"

"Because I was the one who told him."

I stopped. After getting off the phone with Jazz, another call had come in. From Raven. And now she was telling me that it was, in fact, her, that just made my life heck.

"WHY! WHAT GAVE YOU THE FREAKING NOTION TO SEND HIM TO ME? HE'S MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE EVER SINCE HE GOT HERE!"

"Jinx, calm down,"

"CALM DOWN? HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I 'CALM DOWN'? MY BEST FRIEND JUST GAVE AWAY MY HIDING PLACE TO THE ONE PERSON ON THIS PLANET THAT I'M TRYING TO GET RID OF! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO 'CALM DOWN'!"

"Azarath Mentrion ZINTHOS!" Raven had to shout the last part of her incantation because I was raving so loudly.

Immediately after she said it, I was overcome by a serene calmness. I knew she was causing it, so I tried to fight it, but her powers were too strong.

"Okay, Jinx, listen to me. You know how you thought he would just see your body, leave, and go find the next girl in line to date him? It didn't actually happen that way. He stayed shut up in his apartment for 4 months after you presumably 'died.' Robin went to visit him and got kicked out. He hadn't eaten or slept at all. Then I came and told him where you were, and he went immediately to find you."

Raven then let me go of her powers of calmness, or calmification, and I sat there, stunned, for a few seconds.

He actually cried for me? He stayed, holed up, in his apartment, starving himself, all because I had 'died'?

"Jinx? Was that answer good enough?"

"Raven, I have to go. I'll call you back later."

"Gotcha."

As soon as she hung up, I leapt off of my bed, and threw open the door. I found Kid Flash lying on the couch, watching TV.

So I jumped on him.

"Aaack! Jinx! What are you doin-"

He was cut off from saying anything by me pressing my lips against his. They were just as I remembered. Soft, sweet, and amazing. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his kisses. He didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then he started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer so that there wasn't even an inch of space in between us.

I ran my fingers through his red hair. It was silky and smooth, and my fingers went along and started to slowly scratch his scalp. I could feel his body shiver with pleasure. A few seconds later, I broke the kiss. He looked more than a little disappointed.

"Why'd you stooopppp?" He moaned, gazing at me.

"Because." I smiled at him.

"I know I'm irresistible, but there has got to be another reason."

"One day, your ego is going to get so huge, it'll blow up. And I'll be right next to you, pointing and laughing."

"Fine. But still, why did you kiss me?"

I leaned in close so that my lips brushed his ear. "Why didn't you tell me you practically died because I had left?" I whispered.

He blushed crimson. "Because I thought that you might not want to hear it."

"You do know that that fact alone would have just melted me."

"Really? Because I swear, had I known, I would've told you a lot sooner…"

I gazed at him, resting my head on his chest. I decided to tease him a little. "You know, while we are on the subject of me leaving, why were you kissing that girl?"

He looked at me, all serious and said, "She was going to kill you."

I laughed. Who would seriously take the time and effort to kill _me?_ I mean, I know that since the Brotherhood of Evil was diminished, almost all of the villains in the world hated me, but I knew for a fact that they all were also scared of me. They wouldn't even _pretend_ to kill me. I'd find them, and hex them until they fell of the ends of the Earth.

"Jinx, I'm serious! You remember that fan club, the _KFFC_?"

"Ya?" I remembered them. Almost every time we saved someone or something, they would all show up, begging Wally to make-out with them and what-not. I always ended up hexing them all, and boy, did they not like that. However, it did help keep them away from him, which he was glad of, and make them scared of me, which I was delighted about.

"Well, that girl I was kissing, Stell, she was part of that fan club, and had planted a bomb right outside the bank. She told me that if I didn't do as I was told, she would press a button, and blow everyone to kingdom come. You especially." He gazed at me with his beautiful blue eyes, and I could see fear hidden in them. Fear for me.

"So that's why I kissed her. I couldn't stop her or she'd press the button, and you would die. Of course, after you fake died, I kind of regretted letting her kiss me, as you died anyways."

I laughed again. "Well then, I do think I need to thank you. Just for caring." I glanced at him from my position on top of his chest.

He waggled his eyebrows. "Well, you have three choices, 1)continue kissing me, 2) go on a date with me, or 3) all of the above."

"Oooh…hard choice…"

"Just so you know, I would prefer it if you picked number 3. I think it's the best way to thank me."

I playfully slapped him. "You're such an idiot."

"Ya? Well is it number 3 or what?"

"Fine. Number 3. Final answer."

"Excellent." He grabbed my face, and pressed his lips against mine. My fingers went back up to his hair, and his to my back. His lips traveled down my jaw line, planting little kisses everywhere they went. He reached my collar bone, and then traveled back up again, doing the same thing, until he reached my lips, where he began to deepen the kiss, pushing me even closer to him. We broke off a while later, and he gazed at me, adoration in his eyes.

"Hey Jinx."

"Ya?"

"I think I'm in love with you." He kissed me again, and again, pulling away in short breaths.

He might've been an idiot, but sometimes, he knew the exact thing to say.


	8. In The Process

**Haha. HEEEEEYYYYY. Long time, no talk/write/see-ish. Don't you guys just love having a writer like me who can't find the stinking time in her own not-that-incredibly-busy-but-somehow-gets-to-b e-busy schedule to write for you? I know, me too! We have so much in common. BUT GUESS WHAT? This whole chapter is in quotes. Guess who's who. It's kinda easy, and no, you won't get anything for it. Except the fact that you named the people first. GOOD JOB! **

**Disclaimer: Just because I don't get sued doesn't mean that I actually like doing these things. Bleh. **

_Chapter 8: In the Process _

"I can't do this."

"Yes. Yes, you can."

"No. No, I can't."

"It's a date, Jade."

"Not just any date. With him."

"I repeat. It. Is. Just. A. Date."

"But…"

"No buts. Now stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles."

"What? Wrinkles? I'm freakin' 17!"

"You'll still get wrinkles."

"Omigosh, Jazz! You're acting like my mother!"

"Who was your mother? Did she have pink hair too?"

"I don't really know….You're acting like the nuns at the temple!"

"Oooohhh I'm scared now. Do you think I'll have to join the convent?"

"Shut up and curl my hair."

"Alright, your Majesty, Queen of Sheba."

"Don't make me burn you with this straightener."

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. What if she hates me? What if this is a pity date?"

"It's not a pity date."

"How do you know, Roy?"

"Where her eyes kind of sad when she accepted? Did she tug on her shirt? Did she show teeth when she smiled?"

"No…"

"It's not a pity date."

"Wait, how do you know about pity dates?"

"Robin."

"Poor guy."

"I know. It took about three years before he and Starfire started to go out on actual _dates."_

"Did Star tell you this?"

"No. Raven did."

"Oh gosh."

"I know right? I was just wondering about it and she floats in, all ghosty and goth-y and stuff, and says, all Mr. Mysterio like,-"

"No, not that. What if Jinx decides to go villain on me and turn goth?"

"Dude, she already is goth."

"But, goth-_er_."

"Goth-_er?_ I don't think that's a word."

"Says the guy who failed 4th grade English."

"Hey! 'Extracurricular' is a hard word to spell for a 4th grader!"

"Spell it now."

"Umm…. E…X….tra…C….urr…I…C….A-"

"WRONG! It's EXTRACURRICULAR! You fail, Roy."

"I'm not the one getting freaked out over a date."

"Omigosh, Roy."

"What now?"

"What if it's a pity date?"


	9. Again

**OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THIS SHORT CHAPTER DO YOU LOVE ME OR DO I LOVE ME? I think it's definitely the latter. Well since it's been three years since I last updated, I thought I would. BOOYAH. :D**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans ended like, six years ago, why do I still need to do this? No, I don't own them, and I never will, but I will get an Oscar, and YA'LL WILL NEVER TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME NAW MAN NAW**

_Again_

I pushed open the door to the restaurant. _He dies tonight if I have to dance or something. _The dress Jazz had picked out for me wasn't exactly PG-13.

In fact, I'd go so far as to classify it as NC-17. You know, if movie ratings ruled the world of dress length.

Jazz said it was, "The bestest, most sparklediddly thing EVER!"

But I think it looks like someone shaved a Barbie_ Fairytopia_ doll and made it into a dress.

I walked past a mirror as I headed towards the head host of the restaurant. I stopped, and studied myself before going up to the podium. _It's not that bad. At least it's not lace. Or magenta colored._

"Hi. Umm, I'm Jade Hexe? I was told that I was supposed to ask you where to go." I started twirling some hair around my finger. The head host glanced up, and gaped. "What?" I said irritably. _I should've never agreed to this…_

"Nothing, miss. I just assumed you'd look…well, different than as you are." He gave me a winning smile. "This way."

I followed him through the restaurant, dodging tables, people, and other waiters. He brought me to a corner, where two windows connected, revealing a view of Charms that rivaled that of my apartment. Sitting in one of the chairs, staring at the ceiling and literally twiddling his thumbs, was a familiar red head.

"Sir, your guest is here." The head host gestured to me as Wally looked up, then quickly walked away. Wally didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

_This is probably the longest he's ever been mute in his life. _"Umm, hello? Mr. Ego? Are we going to eat dinner, or am I going to have to throw you off the roof so that you wake up?"

Nothing. Not even a smirk. _This is new._

I walked over to the window next to Wally. "What are we, 30 stories up? Long fall. But I can always ask Raven to open a portal at the ground so you just keep falling, and falling, and falling. Infinitely. That would be a great date."

He just kept _staring. _Was there something on my face? The dress? Are my shoes not matching? _Did I accidentally leave the lightning bolt earrings in? _

I frantically searched myself for any oddities, but nothing. _It's the dress._

"Wally? Kid Flash? Come on Wally, talk to me, I'm getting kind of scared. What's wrong?" I bent over, staring right in his eyes. They blinked at me, and Wally shook his head.

"Ack, sorry, it's just‒wow you look stunning Jin-I mean, Jade." He smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks flush up.

I wacked him with my clutch. "Shut up." I turned and sat down in the seat meant for me, watching as Wally impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. His red hair had been combed over, and he was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie.

"Nice hair."

He scowled, trying to look up at it through his forehead. "Speedy did it."

"Speedy shouldn't be allowed to touch anything except his arrows and himself."

"So it's bad?"

"Depends. An optimist would say it'll grow on them."

"So it's okay?"

"I'm not an optimist."

"So you hate it?"

"Wally, can we stop talking about your hair?" I grabbed a napkin and put on my lap, huffing.

He frowned staring at his empty bread plate. "You brought it up."

Neither of us spoke for ten more minutes. A waiter brought bread, and the two of us began to eat it. It became my second mantra that night. If Azarath Mentrion Zinthos is Raven's thing, mine will be Cut Butter Eat.

"You curled your hair." He said suddenly, his mouth full.

"Yeah. Well, Jazz did." I touched one, watching it bounce before I put another chunk of bread in my mouth.

"It looks good."

"Thanks."

The waiter came again, this time asking for our orders. I picked salad, Wally asked for the filet mignon. Wally fiddled with his glass of water until the waiter left. _Why do I pay attention to these things?_

"Is there a reason why you picked such a nice place?"

"Huh? Oh, well, yeah‒I mean, not really." He seemed flustered, taking more and more sips of his water until it was gone.

"You're nervous."

"What? Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Then why did you just leave and go to Paris?"

"I didn't."

"Explain how you smell like freshly baked bread and perfume now when you didn't three seconds ago."

"I don't smell like bread and cologne."

"Your hair's wet. You just took a shower."

"I didn't."

"Wally‒"

"See? My hair's dry now."

"Wally‒"

"And I've never been to Paris in my life, I mean, really why would I‒"

"Wally, if you don't tell me what's up right now, I will walk out of here."

"Uh, Jade, I, um, I don't think I‒"

"Oh." I stood up. "Okay." Wally opened his mouth, his eyes wide. I held up a hand. "It's okay. I get it. I'm different, you're different." I could feel tears coming up from my eyes. _Not now! _"It's cool. We aren't compatible. That night you first found me, it was just the adrenaline. I getcha man." I could feel a hex coming on. "I'll just go. You don't have to say it. I hope that girl you kissed is a nice one."

Wally stood up, and his hair was windblown now. I figured he must've just run around the city eight times. "That's not a joke, Wally. I really do. I won't go looking for revenge, either, because I'm happy here." I smiled, but I could tell by his face that my eyes were giving something away. "I will be happy here. I hope you'll be happy too, okay? Bye, Wally. If you need to save the world again, give me a call." I turned and left, my heels clicking against the marble floor.

It added emphasis to my departure, but that didn't help me feel any better. Breaking up and leaving someone you realize you love, it's not like it is in the movies.

_I wish he'd never found me._


	10. Crap, Goddamnit

**Wow! Two updates in under four months! I'm on a roll! Seriously, just butter me up and throw me in the oven.**

**Not literally. The first would be creepy, and if you guys did the second, I would die, so let's not, okay?**

**I've recently begun to read Earnest Hemingway's **_**A Farewell to Arms. **_**If you're under the age of…10….don't read it. But if you pass that qualification, find a copy, sit down, and let yourself be taken to Italy, World War 1 era. Which actually isn't that happy of a time period. But it's still a good book.**

**Who doesn't love Hemingway?**

**Disclaimer: Finals. Not. (in)Fringement.**

_Crap, Goddamnit…._

"Speedy! SPEEDY!" I banged on the door of the idiotic archer. He opened it in a pair of boxers, rubbing his eyes.

"Who the f-oh it's just you. Wally, it's 3 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

I ran in and jumped on his couch, grabbing a bag of potato chips. "Umm…just wanted to see you?" I was beginning to experience second doubt about coming back to Speedy for dating advice.

"You're eating Salt and Vinegar Lays." He walked over, yawning, sitting in the chair across from me.

"So?"

"_So,_ you hate Salt and Vinegar Lays. You say they taste like someone dropped a bag of potato chips in the ocean, and didn't take them back out again until after they'd been eaten by a whale."

"Maybe my taste buds are changing. I am a teenager. Still growing."

"Still growing, my ass. Wally you're upset."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are to-WAIT I AM NOT FUCKING DOING THIS AGAIN." He took a breath, and starting rubbing his temples. "Why are you upset, Wally? The date didn't go well? She said no? Speaking of, how did the date go?"

I didn't answer, instead suffering through the bag of potato chips. Speedy knew me well. These chips were the nastiest things I had ever tasted. Salt and Vinegar Lays were to me as kryptonite was to Superman. Blegh.

"Wally. Tell me, or so help me, I will call Robin down here, and have him talk some sense into you."

"I'm older than Robin. He can't talk sense into me."

"He sure can punch it into you then."

"Super speed." I pointed to myself, and grabbed another chip. Goddamnit, I can't stop eating these. "Do you have any other potato chips?"

"I don't. Tell me what happened."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes." Speedy revealed a bow and arrow from behind him. He notched it, and pointed it at me before I could even gag on another potato chip.

I gulped. "Well, she thinks I'm cheating on her again. But she's much more okay with it, if that counts for anything."

"She thinks you're CHEATING on HER?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You were going to PROPOSE. THAT'S ABOUT AS FAR FROM THE FUCKING POINT YOU CAN GET."

"Speedy, I wasn't proposing, I was going to ask her to live with me."

"Don't you guys already live together?"

"Not really. She kicked me out after the first week. I found a nice apartment a little ways away. It's not as expensive, and it's nice, and I thought we could live there together until I decided it was time to propose, and then we could get married, and have two kids, and name them after her and me…"

"You're starting to sound like Starfire. Don't become a Starfire."

"Starfire's plans involve throwing Robin into a pit of flesh-eating piranha for their honeymoon."

"Yeah, but she's gonna jump with him, so it's cool right?"

Speedy didn't get that Starfire doesn't realize that humans can't fly yet. I've caught her trying to throw Robin off the roof while he's sleeping often enough to know that. "Whatever, Speedy."

"Still. We need to fix this. How can you prove you aren't cheating? Again?"

"Maybe…maybe she doesn't want me anymore? I mean, she seemed pretty okay with leaving me after she thought I was cheating at the restaurant. Who's to say that it's not because she actually wants me to leave?"

"It's definitely not that."

"But Speedy, what if it is? What if she does feel that way?" I pulled my knees to my chest, disregarding the chips. I had our entire future planned out. Jinx was the only girl I could ever want. I couldn't believe that I wasn't the same for her.

"How about we test how much she loves you?" Speedy grinned at me. I glanced up.

"I don't like seeing you in that face while almost naked. It's unnerving."

"Get used to it, Loverboy. You'll be seeing this a lot very soon."


End file.
